


Gone Tomorrow

by kayskull



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Disband, Gen, M/M, Reband, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2016, Niall and Louis leave One Direction due to feeling under appreciated but the fans. After a few years old loneliness and despair, the two join forces with Harry, Liam and Zayn again for a reunion tour; things don't go as planed for the UK lads when problem strikes at the first concert back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly the hardest thing I ever had to write. It took two weeks. It was inspired but the song You by The Pretty Reckless; if you've seen the music video, you know this doesn't exactly end well.

"My first real crush was... Err... Louis Tomlinson." Every time Louis watched a video on YouTube that their fans had made about Harry and him that was always in there. "He feels mutual. We've discussed it." He doubted Harry knew how serious he was that day; when the discussed it. 

It'd been almost four years since Niall walked away from One Direction, annoyed that the band was just the "Liam, Harry and Zayn" show. Being a star was his dream, but he never once thought he'd have to stand in the background while the other boys got all the solos. 

Lou would have walked before he did if it weren't for Harry. After Niall went back to Mullingar, Simon asked if we wanted to continue; three yeses and one no. 

"Louis, we can't be One Direction without you." Zayn tried for weeks to change his mind.

"We can't be One Direction without Niall, either. We aren't One Direction anymore. There's no point in staying if Niall isn't here." He never changed his mind.

On April 15th, 2016, a few months after Niall moved away, the Doncaster boy packed his bags and left in the middle of the night. Louis wasn't able to say goodbye to Harry, Liam or Zayn and doubted they'd wish to speak to him anyhow. To them, Louis Tomlinson was ruining everything.

"They miss you, Lou. If you want to come back, it's not too late." Simon called every day. But Louis enjoyed being home again, helping with the vastly growing girls, and around the house. It was good to be home. It was like nothing changed. "I signed Niall a solo career; I could do it for you as well. The fans would like that, Louis." He kept saying no.

Now it'd been three years since Louis left the love of his life behind to face the lime light without him. The careers of Liam, Zayn and Harry in the band were exquisite and unsurprisingly successful. The Tomlinson clan kept tabs on them since the first album was dropped just months after Niall and he were gone. Niall's career was short lived, though he says it was his choice to leave, the album sale numbers claimed it was because he just wasn't good enough for our old fans when he was alone. They both thought numerous times of calling Simon, asking if he would sign them together. 

But before either would finish dialing his mobile, they'd hang up. Louis called Niall more than anyone else. "I understand, Mate. I should have just stuck with being out. But I missed the fans, the screaming girls, and the signings. I missed it all. I still do. I didn't get any of that when I released Gone Tomorrow." It was always a pleasure to hear a familiar voice.

"If you weren't in Ireland, I'd suggest going for tea. It'd be lovely to reminisce about the tour days." Lou was sitting peacefully in the front garden of his mum's house, staring at nothing. "I don't know how you did it before, Niall. I would go mad if I didn't have you to speak to."

It was silent for a while, but the sassy brunette could hear his blonde Irish friend on the other end breathing. "Do you ever call Harry, or Liam?" He was shocked to hear those words from him, since they'd never talked about communication with them beyond messages through Simon. 

"I tried once. But Danielle answered Liam's phone and said they were too busy; that she'd get him to call me at my Mum's flat. He never called back. And Harry's phone just kept ringing. It never once went to voicemail. After a few tries, I just assumed they were done with me." He let out a heavy sigh, "And I guess I was right." 

"What about Zayn?" 

"He wasn't happy about me leaving. Said he'd never forgive me if I left the band. But I did leave, so I doubt he'd speak to me." Did he talk to them? Were they communicating all this time? "What about you? Do you ring them?"

"Hmm? Uh no," Niall cleared his throat. "They call me, actually." Cars drove past the drive, three, and all stopping a few houses down. Louis didn't get a good look at the drivers until they emerged from the vehicles. "I have to let you go, Lou. I'll see you soon." And the call clicked off.

A blonde exited the car closest to the house, a boy with bright blue eyes. He was shoving a phone into the pocket of his blue hoodie. He hadn't changed a bit. From the opposite side of the car, emerged a boy sporting a varsity jacket, just like old times. There was a giant smile on his face, a cigarette in his hand, though he supposedly quit years ago. 

Liam, dressed in his plaid shirt came from the middle car. He hadn't changed a bit. Maybe his hair was a little different, but he was still the Liam that Lou had said goodnight too in 2015.

Louis was terrified to look at the leading car, knowing who occupied it, so instead he looked at the ground pretending he hadn't noticed them drive up. "I told you I'd see you soon, Lou." Niall's accent was thicker in person than his friend remembered. 

"Boo Bear!" Harry drew himself closer. "I've missed you!" Instead of responding, the out casted boy band member gathered up his empty beer bottles and chair, dragging them to the backyard, facing away to hide the tears that threatened to fall. 

"Lou?" Liam followed him to the gate, "Lou, why won't you speak to us?" He just shrugged his widened shoulders, not ready to answer with noise yet. "And why didn't you say goodbye to us?"

That caused him to stopped in his tracks, take a deep breath and look the younger lad in the eyes. "I never would have left if I said goodbye. I would have been pressured into staying where I wasn't very happy. You, Liam, were the only one who didn't try to persuade me to stay. But you weren't any better. You refused to talk about it. Nobody understood it, why I had to leave. I thought you would, but you didn't. So I did. I left."

"Harry cried when he woke up alone in his bed, Louis. You made him cry." 

"I've done enough crying myself in the last three years; I can't give a shit that he cried one day." Lou's feet shuffled forward, leaning the chair against the side of the house and put the empty bottles in the recycle bin. He was silent, baffled, annoyed or just shocked. But if Lou had stayed there for a few moments more, he would have heard Liam mutter "But Harry cries every night you don't share a bed with him, Louis."

 Inside the house, Tomlinson kicked off the Toms and ventured into the living room. He could hear the old friends outside, discussing what to do. 

"I'm going to the back door," Zayn, persistent. "Let’s just knock until he gets annoyed and lets us in." Harry was ever pleasing. "Maybe he needs to be alone?" Liam was worried. "You lot are all right. The back door is probably locked by now, so we'll have to knock until he answers, he'll want to be left alone, but he's been alone for three years." Niall was the over thinker.

From his spot on the couch, Louis heard the kitchen door creak. "Niall's wrong. The doors open." Of course Zayn would walk in without knocking. They were still like his brothers, just long-lost-brothers. "Louis, please stop being like this." Zayn sat next to his friend on the sofa, close enough for Louis to lay his head on his shoulder.

"Why did you lot call Niall and not me?" The boy whispered, baffled, "I called for two years before giving up. I wanted to explain, I wanted to keep in touch, but nobody ever called me back." The hurt in his eyes was obvious, even though Zayn couldn't see his deep blue orbs. 

"Do you remember when Niall left? He didn't just leave; he sat down with us, told us his reasons, mentioned we couldn't change his mind, and gave us the chance to understand. But, Lou, you just left. I get it, it was hard to say goodbye and you didn't want to be pressured to stay, and I'm sorry I tried to guilt you into staying. But please understand how hard all of us took it when Simon called us to the offices the day after and told us you were done with all of us. Then when you called, we thought it was a joke. All we wanted was for you to be happy, and you weren't happy with us, so we stayed away. 

"A few weeks ago, Niall told us he wanted to surprise you, because you seemed a bit down on the phone with him, so we planned with your mum and here we are. If Simon had told us that in the last three years, you started drinking a six pack a day, we'd have been here sooner." The Bradford boy’s voice was muffled in the brunette hair. Louis just closed my eyes, basking in the familiarity of Zayn's voice. 

"The band should get back together. The fans would love it." The sound of Harry's excited voice startled both of them. "I'm getting jealous over here, by the way." Niall walked out of the kitchen with a drumstick of the chicken that had been left for dinner. 

"Hope you don't mind, Mate. I'm starved. T'was a long drive, with Mister Never Stops for McDonald's For the Hungry One over there." 

"I told you to go with Li. You know I don't allow eating in the Benz." Zayn's arm wrapped tighter around Louis' shoulder when Harry plopped down on the other side moments later. He nestled deeper into Zayn's neck, placing a small love bite near his jaw bone. 

"Someone call Simon." Louis stated, drowsily. Instantly, all four pairs of eyes were on him with questioning looks, "What? If we're going to be One Direction again, don't you think our manager should know?" Liam pulled out his iPhone before the sentence was out, Simon on speed dial. Niall, who had found a seat on the black arm chair near the window, looked at Lou with pleading bright blues, "Are you going to eat the chicken in the kitchen?"

He was too content with having my mates near him again to care. "Go ahead, garbage disposal. Eat away." 

-Four Hours Later-

"It's nice to have all five of you back in my office. Louis, it's been a while. You look good." Simon sat in his leather "Boss Chair" in his office while the five boy band members sat on the matching leather couch on the opposing side of the Oak desk. "I mean, for a 28 year old who downs a six-pack a day, you're still in great shape. And you look the same as the day I dropped you off in Doncaster."

"You dropped him off yourself?" Harry was shocked, sitting on Liam's lap. 

"He made me stay at a hotel for a week to think my decision over until I was sure it was what I wanted." Lou spoke up from Zayn's side, his piercing blue eyes on the floor. "And after he dropped me off, he called three times a day to see if I had changed my mind yet." 

"A week!?" Harry stood from Li's legs and looked at his best friend, "You stayed in London for a week and you didn't call!?" 

"Harold, sit down!" Simon was pushing the youngest band member, now 24, by the shoulder. "I didn't want anyone else to talk to him, so to influence his decision." Uncle Simon looked at the eldest member in the eyes, "Tell him why you stuck around as long as you did, Lou."

Tomlinson shook his head, furiously. "No. No way." 

"Tell us, LouLou." Liam rubbed his back in encouragement. "Please."

"No, Li. It's embarrassing." 

"We won't judge you, Mate." Niall spoke in a soft voice next to him. 

"Later." Lou couldn't just openly tell the whole band that he stuck around because he was in love with Harry, could he? No. The answer was simple. He had to keep it in so they'd still be as normal as they were in 2012. "When and if I'm ready." He felt a hand on his thigh, one that belonged to Harry. 

"Take your time. But you need to tell us one day." 

"Alright boys, studio time tomorrow. The songs that were supposed to be on the next album will be One Direction's new album. I'll arrange for a press conference tonight. Dress up. You're almost 30 now. Most of the fans will be the ones who you shattered the hearts of, so beware for older teen fan girls." Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. "And Harry, don't Google yourself again; none of you Google yourselves, or each other or even just One Direction." The five full grown boys sat still, waiting for more direction. "Go home and get ready for the press conference. NOW!" They each stood and hugged their manager good-bye, promising to look their best by 6 P.M. and walked out the office door. 

Liam let out a breath once the door was closed behind them. "I thought it would be more difficult. I think I need a haircut... Anyone care to join me?"

Niall slipped an arm around Liam's, "I do believe I've needed one for about four years," They chuckled when Zayn pulled Niall's grown out mop into a small ponytail. "Can we get food afterwards?"

Liam nodded at his friend. "I'll come too; it’s been a few months since I went to the salon." Zayn took Liam's other arm. "Harry? Lou?" 

"No, I just got a cut," They both said in sync. 

"Okay. We'll meet you at the flat. Look snazzy." Liam started off out of the building with Niall and Zayn still attached. 

"I've missed you so much, Boo Bear." Harry muttered once the other boys were out of sight. "Have you missed me?" His green eyes were coated in sadness. 

"Of course I've missed you, Hazza. You're the one who ignored my rings. Remember."

It hit the curly haired member in the heart. "I wanted to answer. It would have just hurt more; knowing I couldn't touch you. I love you, LouLou." Harry realized after it was out that it was wrong. "Like a brother. I love you like a brother." He added, a bit too quickly, making Louis' heart skip a beat. 

"I love you too. Like a brother." His heart sank into his stomach after adding those words. The duo made their way quickly from the offices and toward the flat shared by Liam, Zayn and Harry. "I guess I should tell Mum that the band is getting back together. She'll be ever so pleased to get rid of me." Louis said with a chuck of laughter. Harry linked arms with him and led the way down the road.

Get it together, Haz. Just because he's back doesn't mean things will go back to the way they were. Larry Stylinson is the past. Harry thought to himself, struggling to breathe when his crush twined their fingers once they arrived in the apartment building. 

Tell him about the song. No... Wait until the others are back. That way they don't know it’s about Harry. Louis spoke to himself inwardly. At least mention the song then don't sing it for him until the others are around. "I've written a song. It took over a year and a half, I started it in 2017, finally finished a few nights before you lot showed up. I was going to say so in the meeting, but I want you and the boys to hear it first." Louis spoke quickly, taking the younger boy by surprise. 

"That's great Lou Bear. Liam and I wrote a song or two on the album. Simon thinks it makes the album more relatable when the singers are singing their own thoughts." The taller boy smiled proudly, "There's one called Broken. It's about One Direction." More about you, though.

"I can't wait to hear them." The door to the flat was quickly approaching when Louis finally met Harry's green eyes again. The feeling in Louis' tummy worsened, his heart sped up and his palms became sweaty; all from the site of the younger boy in front of him. He darted his tongue from his mouth to moisten his dainty pink lips, pulling the bottom one between his front teeth while Harold worked the key in the lock. 

"Hear them? You get to sing them, Lou." Harry pushed the wooden slab inward to the apartment, leading Louis in. When both lads were inside, Harry took a gentle grasp of Lou's hand. "I missed you a lot, Louis. Ask Li. Some days I couldn't get out of bed. You leaving the band was really hard on me. Zayn told me after about three months, that I should be happy that you were happy now that you were at home, and that if you saw me broken it would break you, so I should at least try." He pulled his best friend down on the couch, "That's what got me through the last three years; you being happy." 

Louis couldn't help what happened next. He only knew hearing Harry say that had pushed him over the speed bump. Before he knew it, his lips were planted firmly on Harry's, moving rhythmically to the sound of his racing heartbeat. The echo in the room sounded of their lips moving, the saliva working its way through each mouth and their tongues gliding effortlessly with the other. "Lou?" Harry whispered into a kiss.

Lou could only manage to moan into Harry's mouth, his hands on the lad's waist; toying with the hem of his shirt. "Lou, what are we doing?" Harry had to admit, he enjoyed everything they were doing. But it'd been three years since the boys had a real conversation; he was just a tad confused as to how they went from sitting on the couch to snogging. 

"I... Uh... I don't know. I've wanted to do that for nine years..." Louis panted softly in Harry's ear, a new problem in his pants growing at the site of Harry's messy curls under him. Harry's arms were wrapped around Tomlinson's waist, pulling him closer.

"You too?" His voice was muffled into the skinnier boy's hair. Louis smelled deliciously of warm apple pie, hair products and after shave. "Boo Bear?" 

"Yeah, Baby Cakes?"

"I love you," His voice was less than audible, unsure of the reaction he'd receive, even after the kiss they'd shared. Louis nestled closer to Styles' neck, "I love you too." His thin pink lips pressed a kiss to his neck, bringing a smile to grow on Harry's face. 

The boys must have fallen asleep at some point because they soon found themselves rudely woken by their three friends, fresh haircuts and shopping bags.

"Lou, I bought you a present." Niall jumped on the couch, landing in the two sets of feet. "Open it." He shoved a plain white bag toward the eldest member.

"Nice wrapping?" Louis stated with a smirk. He slowly opened the top of the plastic bag and peeked inside. 

"What do you think?" Liam was seated on the arm of the couch behind Niall; Zayn standing against the wall, almost out of place. 

"I wouldn't know, I haven't pulled anything out yet, now have I?" Lou reached his long arm into the bag and felt fabric. When his arm retracted, his fingers were wrapped about a bright green pair of trousers, "Green?" 

"Yeah, mate. We figured you own blue and red and yellow already," Zayn spoke for the first time since the office, "You needed green. They'll look great on you."

"But there's more in there," Niall whined, "Look at the rest, Louis!"

He did as his mate insisted, putting out a pair of white suspenders like he'd worn so many times before. A smile crept on his face as memories of their tours in the past. Following the suspenders was a grey beanie; identical to the one he'd worn in One Direction's early years. Tears clouded his vision. If he was correct, next he would pull out a striped shirt, possibly white with blue or black stripes. 

He was wrong. The next item he pulled from the bag was, indeed, a striped shirt, but it was white with green strips. "You lot shouldn't have." He pulled Niall into a warm embrace, "I have clothes you know." 

"Hmm... But are they Louis of 2012 clothes?" Liam questioned, grabbing hold of Niall's hand and interlocking their fingers. 

"It’s very possible they are not. I don't really remember everything about that Louis. Just that I was really into bold colours, strips, suspenders and..." His voice cut off before he could say the one thing he was really into for those sacred years: Harry. "Li..." Louis' head cocked to the left side, as if he was only seeing this now. But truthfully, he noticed the moment it happened; it was just a good way to distract the others.

"Hmm?" 

"Are you and Niall... Why are you....? What happened while I was gone?" Of course Louis knew the exact day Liam came out and told press he was bisexual, and he knew the exact day when Liam admitted to having feelings for someone in the band, but Louis had always suspected the band member was Zayn; they were just as touchy-feely as Harry and Louis were back in the day, fans even called them Ziam Palik. They weren't as popular as Larry Stylinson, but Harry and Louis played with the fans more for the attention. 

Zayn took a seat on the coffee table in front of Louis, grabbing his hand as if to comfort him. "In 2017, Li came out as bisexual."

"And in 2018, so did I," Niall shrugged next to him. 

Liam sat on Niall's lap tentatively, "I always thought I had feelings for Zayn but the day after I confirmed that, yes, I had feelings for a One Direction member, Niall came out. A few weeks later, I went to Mullingar to visit him, and I realized he was the one I like the whole time. We've been dating ever since."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis again when he started to shake. So much had happened since he left; so much they never told him because he didn't state he wanted to keep in touch. He felt so out of place with his best mates. "LouLou, calm down, it's okay. None of the public really knows we're officially together." Liam pulled gently on Lou's earlobe to grab his attention, "Some suspect, but we haven't announced anything." 

"I have a song to sing you guys. I finished writing it a few days ago." Louis squeezed Harry's hand for encouragement, "I, uh... I want it to be on the album..." Louis stood from the couch, walked to the guitar stand by the window, snagged the acoustic and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, facing his four friends. 

They all stopped talking; and maybe breathing; when he started to strum the cords, having remembered everything Niall had taught him so many years ago. 

"You don't want me, no, you don't need me,

Like I want you, oh, like I need you, oh,

And I, want you in my life,

And I, need you in my life,

"You can't see me no, like I see you, oh,

I can't have you, no, like you have me,

And I, want you in my life,

And I, need you in my life,

"Love, love, love,

Love, love, love,

Love, love, love,

"You can't feel me, no, like I feel you, oh,

I can't steal you, no, like you stole me,

And I, want you in my life,

And I, need you in my life,

"La, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la,

La, la, la, la, la."

The other lads were shocked at the song, unsure what the message was. "It's about loving someone you can't have," Lou stated for the looks on their faces. "It's telling someone you can't live without them, but they can live without you." The looks on their flesh just got more confused. "I started writing it around the time I gave up on trying to contact you lot. I wanted you in my life, needed you, but you were fine without me." That cleared up the confused faces, but they were replaced with weakened, defeated looks. 

"Well I love it." Harry clapped his hands together. "All in favour of it being on the album?" Five arms raised in unison, Louis' not one of them. When he looked at his best friends, he seen two of Zayn's arms raised above his head. 

Zayn's phone started ringing in his pocket. He quickly out and looked at the Caller I.D. "Simon, we're almost ready. Yeah... Yeah... No... Give us five minutes and we'll be next to you in the car." He hung up the phone in a snap and quickly ran to his room down the hall, "EVERYONE CHANGE, QUICK!" He shouted before slamming the door. 

In the blink of an eye, Niall and Liam were shut in their room, and Harry was changing in his with the door wide open. Louis realized he didn't have a quick place to change, so he started stripping in the living; not out of the ordinary they once had. He pulled on the clothes Niall, Liam and Zayn had gifted to him, except for the beanie. 

He was ready before the others, who had more clothes in the present location to look through, so he waited patiently on the couch. Staring at his reflection in the television, he realized Zayn was right; he did look pretty great in green pants. The first boy to emerge from a bedroom was Harry, dressed in a black blazer; the letter L embroidered on the left side over the heart, khaki pants and white low collar t-shirt. Louis pulled on his Toms while waiting for the others. 

When he stood, he felt Harry's hands plant themselves on his hips, "Zayn was right, you look divine in green, boo bear." He pressed himself closer to the older boy.

"I've worn green before, baby cakes, just not very often." Lou tilted his head back against Harry's shoulder, his hands rested lightly on top of the others. "But you like anyone in green." Louis pulled away just as Liam and Niall entered the living room.

"Is Zayn still getting ready?" Louis nodded in Liam's direction, which disappeared down the hall and stopped at Zayn's door. "Zayn, let’s go. Simon's waiting." From the living room, they could barely hear Zayn shout, "I can't find my varsity jacket. I can't leave without it." Niall looked at the arm of the couch to find the black and white varsity jacket Zayn had worn to Doncaster earlier that day. "It's out here, Baboon." They heard a crash against the wall and the scatter of feet, "Let’s go then!" Zayn snatched the jacket from Niall's hand and raced to the door. 

"When did he drink an energy drink?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear, who was giggling at the sight of Zayn flailing out the door.

"He doesn't need an energy drink. Keeping Simon waiting drives him mad. He got yelled at once because his hair wasn't doing what he wanted, so he made Uncle Simon wait twenty minutes. He was furious. Since then, this is what it's like when we go meet Simon somewhere." Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, interlocked their fingers and pulled him out of the apartment. 

Liam was the last to exit the apartment, and was left responsible to lock the door. Once Hazza and Lou were around the corner, Harry's grip on Louis' hand tightened. Louis found himself pressed against the wall, Harry's body holding him in place. "Today wasn't a one-time thing, Louis, and you'll never know when it's going to happen again." Haz's wet lips pressed against the pulsing skin above Lou's pressure point before Harry started dragging him down the corridor. 

Once all five boys were in the car with Simon, they were off to an interview. Every time the car hit a bump, Harry's leg brushed Louis' thigh, making his face flush as red as Niall's t-shirt. Nobody was talking except for Simon, who was babbling on his cell phone, making arrangements for the boys’ reunion tour to the U.S. Niall and Liam were playing Bubble Wrap on their iPhones. Zayn was resting his eyes, his head on Liam's shoulder. Harry was staring directly at Louis, who was toying with the hem of his new shirt, with a straight face. It would have been uncomfortable, but it gave him butterflies; almost as if at any moment, Harry would mull him, making him feel complete again. 

Within minutes of leaving the apartment, the car stopped in front of their destination. The six males exited the car, entering a crowd of screaming females; their old fans, there to support them getting back together. "I miss Paul." Niall shouted when a red haired fan tore the pocket off his shirt. The rest of the boys ran faster to the door, all holding hands so not to lose each other. Simon got out of the crowd without a scratch; the boys however were not so lucky. Niall's missing pocket exposed his chest, Zayn's newest varsity jacket had claw marks; they just needed a wipe down to get it clean again, four of Liam's buttons were torn open, Harry had a few strands of hair stolen from his curly mop and Louis' brand new suspenders were stretched. 

"That..." Niall panted, "I thought I missed... Turns out I didn't so much; at least not without Paul." 

In the interview room, a camera was set up, along with a couch for three and two chairs behind it. "I call a chair. Louis, sit in front of me." Harry yelled, taking a seat in the far chair. Louis sat in the middle, between Zayn and Niall. Liam sat behind Niall. The interviewer was seated in a single arm chair at an angle. She was blonde and kept her hands on Zayn's knee for most of the beginning. 

"Where are you going for the first leg of your reunion tour?"

"I believe Simon said the States. I could be wrong, but..." Liam's voice faded from Louis' ears when Harry placed one hand on his shoulder and the other cupped his left ear. "Louis, I want you to be my boyfriend. Can you do that for me?" Harry whispered, bringing a big smile to Lou's lips, meaning yes. 

"Uh oh... You two still have your little secrets from the world. This can't be good." The interviewer joked. 

"Huh? Oh no. I was just letting him know he can speak up in this interview at any time. The rest of us can't be answering everything." Harry fibbed.

"So Louis, why did you come back to One Direction? When you left you stated it was going to be forever. But here you are, back with One Direction. What changed?"

"Well, err, you see, the last three years were really empty. Being in the band is what made my life full of excitement. Because I was eighteen when we created One Direction in the X-Factor, I didn't have much work experience, unlike Harry who could have left and gone back to work at the bakery, I ended up living on re-sales of the albums and I wasn't as happy as I previously thought I would have been. I missed the boys too much, and the fans as well."

"Who did you miss the most?" 

"Kevin." Louis answered, quickly. "Directioners will understand, but I missed Kevin most. I didn't bring him with me when I left; I actually left him with Zayn." 

Zayn chuckled next to him, "Lou, how many r's are there?"

"There are six. Six r's." Niall answered for him.

"NO! Jimmy Protested!" Liam shrieked. 

The interviewer stared at them with a clueless grin, "What's all that?" She begged lightly.

"The crazy things Louis did in our first three years as a band. Anybody care for tea? I have salt and pickles." Harry muttered. Niall's hand went up in the air, asking for salt tea.

"I like girls who eat carrots..." Louis giggled out, "That's probably the worst statement I ever made, but people started to eat carrots after that. And the ones they didn't eat, they threw at us."

"You; they threw them at you." Zayn corrected, "They just happened to hit us."

"T`is a good thing they never fell for your Lamborghini trick... I don't think we'd survive that attack..." Liam fussed. 

"So we've established that there are six r's, you missed Kevin more than Harry, Niall likes salt tea, you lot don't like carrots being thrown at you, some boy name Jimmy protested and Lamborghini’s were a good thing not to happen." She smiled a smile that told us she had no idea what was going on. "Anything else you'd like to state before we run out of time?"

"Larry Stylinson." All five boys said at once. "That is all." 

-Two Days Later-

"Oi. I am drained!" Harry flopped on the sofa after their day in the studio. "Only two more days until we go on the road, thank God." 

Louis took a seat next to his new boyfriend, snuggling his body into Hazza's, "It's not that bad. Come on. I haven't worked out in three years, and I still have lots of energy." He winked at him, their faces only millimeters apart. 

"Hmm... Maybe we should go to bed?" Harry took the hint, planted a long kiss on his lover's lips, taking his hand and leading him to the room the two shared, lips still locked together. It was a tad bit messy or unorganized as Harry fussed, but it was their place to relax and cuddle without worrying about making Zayn feel left out. Harry closed and locked the wooden door, his lips still lingering on Louis' skin. Lou had a tight grip on Harry's hips, the skin purpling beneath the tips of his long fingers. He pushed his slender body against Harry's, pressing the taller boy against the door. A moan formed in Harry's throat when he felt the hardened member in Lou's trousers. 

He whined a pathetic little moan when Louis' lips left his, pouting softly until his green orbs shot open and found his boyfriend on his knees, tugging at his belt. When the belt came off, his pants dropped; leaving him in his boxers. There was a tiny grin painted on Louis' face when he noticed the bulge in the center. "Has it been bugging you long, Baby Cakes?" Louis pulled the Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs down to his boyfriend's knees. Harold's breath hitched when the tip of his erection met the moisture of Louis' mouth. 

"Oh good God, LouLou," Harry's body tensed at the sensation of Lou's tongue massaging the head while his fingers wrapped around the shaft. His knees buckled when the dainty boy's head dipped, taking in the majority of the hard cock in his mouth. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, even though they'd only been dating two days; they had nine years to foreplay to make up for. Harry's breathing sped up, inspiring Louis to suck harder on the erection in his mouth. 

The younger lad raked his fingers through the Doncaster boy's hair, pulling his mouth off of his warmed flesh. "Get on the bed, you naughty mess." Had it been anybody but Harry calling Lou names, he wouldn't have had it. But because it was Harry, it turned him on even more. He rose from his knees; his tongue gliding effortlessly over Harry's penis one last time while rising to his feet. "Turn the light off?" Lou whispered softly into the Holmes Chapel boy's lips. 

The room darkened with the flip of the switch on Harry's right side. The two boys’ lips attached before they stumbled backwards. The backs of Lou's knees hit the mattress just before his back. Harold's frame covered his own, knees on either side of the sassy boy's waist. "It's not fair, Boo bear." Harry tugged at the button of Tomlinson's Aqua pants, "It's just not fair that you're not naked and I am. How about," The button pulled out, giving Styles permission to throw down the zipper, "These come off and I can show you how much I love you." Louis bucked his hips up high enough to help Harry remove the denim from his body; his lanky fingers started on the buttons of his striped button down [another gift from Liam] and slipped his arms from the sleeves. Harry ripped the worn Ramones t-shirt over his head, disposing the articles of clothing to a pile at the end of the bed. 

"This is starting to remind me of a song we once sang," Louis chuckled lightly before nipping at the flesh of Harry's pecks. "I want you, Harold Edward. And I want you this moment." 

"Louis William, my judgment might be clouded by your incredible body, but I want you too." Harry whispered hoarsely, "And I never thought I'd ever say this, and I'll only ever say it to you, but give or receive?"

-October 05 2019, Kansas City-

"You did amazing out there, Louis!" Niall's embrace was familiar, hadn't changed in the years. 

It was their first concert as One Direction in over four years; the crowd was loud, deafening. Their fans had grown older with them but still found the energy to scream louder than before. 

"Be ready boys, V.I.P fans are coming in a few minutes." Paul was head of security again, thankfully, "Five of them. Kay, Max, Ciara, Becca and Tina." He read the names off his clipboard before leaving the room to get the lucky fans.

Liam had expected them to be young teenagers when they wondered through the door behind the tour-daddy. "Boys, these are the lucky ladies. Becca," He gestured to a natural redhead with beautiful hazel eyes, "Ciara," She had black hair and stunning grey eyes, "Tina," A beautiful blonde with blue eyes, "Max," She had bottle dyed red hair and green eyes like Harry, "And Kay." Kay had red hair like Max's, the exact colour, and piercing brown eyes. 

"Hello ladies." All five boys chimed at once. They each hugged all the girls, exchanging little words. 

"I really love your hair, girls," Niall rushed when Max and Kay stopped in front of him at once.

"I think I get to first hug him first, move on Kay." Max nudged the younger girl in the arm, "Move! You got to hug Louis first. You always promised I'd get to hug Niall first the next time we met them and it’s the second time. We've been waiting four years to do this; you hugged him first in July 2013, just back off!" It became aware to the Irish boy quickly that these girls had known each other for a while. 

Kay sighed loudly and moved out of Max's way, "Whatever you say." Max wrapped her arms around the Irish lad who lifted her off her feet. "It's lovely to meet you, Max." He whispered while putting her down. Soon his arms were around Kay, lifting her as well. "Kay, it's a pleasure." 

Max smiled and dragged her best friend to the next boy, Liam, "Was it just me, or were you very tempted to kiss him, too? Like, I know Niam, but yum!"

"It because he's Irish, we've discussed this." Kay whispered back just as they reached Liam.

"Irresistible Irish boy, right?" Liam must have heard their conversation. 

"Very." Kay muttered as Liam pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's too bad another irresistible boy took him off the market." Max winked a green eye in Liam's direction.

Niall and Liam hadn't come out with their relationship yet; they wanted to finish this tour and give their fans a chance to see that the relationship hadn't changed them, but somehow the bromances were still alive after all these years.

"He's not off the market, babe." Liam's warm arms tangled around Max. 

"Are you sure? Because that was really cute between the two of you on stage tonight. All the touching? Ahh! Adorable! You'd be such a cute couple. But we might be bias; we have shipped Niam since the beginning of time." Kay rambled. 

"Yeah. I think Kay likes Niam more than Larry sometimes. But Niam is everything." Max covered Kay's mouth with her left hand.

The two friends parted ways when Max took the opportunity to talk to Harry who was standing alone in the corner. Kay went to Zayn, who was fidgeting with the top of his pocket. 

"Hi, I'm Max." The redhead stuck her hand out, with a goofy grin on her face, "And you are?" She joked, bringing a smile to his face. 

"Harry. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and shook it lightly. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Of course. It was like being twenty-one all over again." Max chuckled shortly, "Last time I came to One Direction concert, I was two months pregnant..."

"You have a baby? That's cute." Harry's smile got bigger.

"Two actually. I had twins. Boy and girl. Wanna see pictures?" Hazza nodded.

When Max pulled her wallet out of her purse, Harry shuffled closer, looking in Louis' direction. 

"That's Louise," Max pointed to a little girl around the age of six dressed in stripes, suspenders and blue pants; almost the exact attire the Lou was currently in, in the first picture, then flipped the page and pointed to a boy the same age, dressed in a black blazer and tan khakis, "And this is Kiall."

"You dress your kids like Louis and I?"

"Um... Yeah. Is that weird?" Max felt her face flush a bright red.

"No. Not at all. Why Louise and Kiall?"

The twenty-seven year old let out a quiet laugh, "I thought I was having two boys. I was going to name Louise 'Louis' but it didn't turn out that way. I chose Kiall because, well, it's a tad bit embarrassing, but the ship name for Niall and me is Kiall." Her blush deepened.

"That's cute. I'm sure they'd be very flattered."

"That's not all. Kiall's full name is Kiall Edward Zayn James William." Her glaze hit the floor, "Louise is Louise Kaytlin Anne Alissa Jaymes." 

"Lou, Niall, come here." Harry called his band mates over, "You have to tell them, it'll make their nights."

"What is it?" "Yeah, what's up?" 

"Max, she has something to tell you... Tell them."

Across the room, Kay was talking to Zayn, "She; and I don't know if she still is, but she was obsessed with you. She loves all of you guys, but you stuck out for her. I remember, the first picture she ever seen of you, and she didn't know who you were or had even ever listened to 1D before, was a picture of you smoking. She always used to say she wanted to marry you," Zayn listened to every word Max's best friend said, "But now that she's older and raising two kids, she's given up on almost all her dreams. She just raises them, and cries to me when she needs it."

"Why would she give up though?" He was still playing with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, "I mean, if she really wanted it, why she wouldn’t go for it?"

Kay shrugged, "She just, I don't know. She works so she can't just get up and leave like she did when she was 19, she has to make money to raise the twins and they're in the first grade now so it's not like she sees moving as an option. She never wanted to give up, she just has her priorities straight. It's what her mum would have wanted." Kay's eyes drooped, regretting saying most of the things she had.

"Is she going to be mad if I talked to her about it? Like at either of us, mostly you. I don't want to ruin your relationship with her." Kay bit her bottom lip. "You're a good best friend, you know that?"

"She's not just my best friend; she's my sister." Kay's phone light up in her hand, causing Louis' voice to boom "NO! Jimmy protested, I love Larry Stylinson, and I'd marry you Harry." "Sorry. I need to get this." She turned away only slightly, "Mom? Yeah, yeah, just let me find her, Max; kids on the phone." 

The other red-haired girl walked over, Louis, Harry and Niall trailing behind her. She took the phone and stuck it to her ear, covering the mouth piece, "Which first?" "Kiall."

"Hi babe, what are you still doing up?" She listened closely, "Well, Kiall, when Gran Mel says its bedtime, you know its bedtime. It's the same as when you're at Grandma Diana's or Gran Carol's... I don't care what Louise promised. Bed time is bed time... Aunty Kay and I will be home tomorrow night... I'm busy... Let me say good night to your sister... Evening snowflake... What did you tell Kiall?" At the rate Max was rolling her eyes at the child's petty plans; she was going to get dizzy, "LouLou, staying up until you see Mummy again is a horrible idea. Daddy won't be very happy when we get you two back to his house. I'll be home before dinner tomorrow... Louise, don't cry; you're six. You can sleep without me home. You've done it before... Caedon won't do anything while you're sleeping, go to bed. Goodnight sugarplum." She hit the red button and passed the phone back to Kay. "If Caedon does anything to prank her, Cora is so hearing it." Kay giggled and shook her head. "I understand. Max, this is Zayn."

"Hi, Zayn, I'm Max." She pushed her hand out with a small smile on her olive face, "Sorry you had to hear that..."

Zayn pulled the pack of smokes from his pocket and pulled one out. "You wanna go outside?" He threw her a famous wink when she nodded. The pair trailed outside, leaving the remaining eight people in the room. Ciara had found her way into a conversation with Niall about Gone Tomorrow, claiming she bought out the Wal-Mart in her hometown when it was released. Tina stood by Liam's side, laughing at all his jokes. Kay and Harry were deep in conversation about some of the things the twins had done, while Becca talked to an oblivious Louis. 

His gaze was stuck on Harry who was standing oddly close to the five foot nine redhead, smiling at whatever she was saying. He didn't hear a word the natural ginger muttered next to him before he excused himself to the restroom. Behind the door, he sank next to the door, frustrated he had to watch while his boyfriend may be flirting with someone else. 

He could talk to him; tell him how it makes him feel. Or he could just change everything; leave again. But he couldn't do that to the fans; he loved this life more than anything. He could scare Harry into changing; threaten to leave him. Or worse. 

When Lou left the restroom, Harry was still talking to the same girl but they had moved to the wall. Hazza was leaning against it while Kay stood far enough away it would look innocent, but close enough to talk to the pop star. The Doncaster lad stalked over to Becca, apologizing for leaving so abruptly. He toyed with the object that now occupied his sweater jacket, still watching his boyfriend with her. 

Outside, Zayn and Max were deep in conversation, "You know you don't have to give anything up. You seem like you have a great support system." 

"I do. But I want to be in Lou and Kiall's lives. I was so young when I had them, I wanted them. I wanted my career too, but having them seemed right, and I don't regret it. I mean, having my career of choice would be lovely, and I wouldn't struggle to support them, but there's the risk. When I was twenty, I would have jumped on the opportunity to do what I wanted with life; hell I did. But with my parents gone, I would feel like I disappointed them." 

Anger fumed inside Louis' stomach, burning a hole into his ribs. He took a deep breath before rudely walking away from his conversation. "You really think you're slick don't you, Haz?" Lou shouted across the room, closing the distance between him and the curly fellow. "Are you telling her that she clouds your vision with her incredible body, too? Or no, you must be it's gotta be her? Or is it that you can love her more than whoever she has back home? She got that one thing you want, doesn't she?" He pulled the cock inside his pocket, "Doesn't she! You're telling her all those things you told me that night, right?" 

Before anyone knew what was happening the trigger was pulled. The sound of Harry's cry out ventured into the alley where Zayn and Max were bonding. Inside the dressing room, Liam repeated "Oh, God, What have we done? What just happened? Oh God. Oh my." Niall fainted from the shock of the gunshot, Becca, Tina and Ciara were holding on to each other, gasping for air as they watched the body fall to the floor, bleeding out from the gunshot wound. Louis was shaking, unable to comprehend what he had just done. 

Max led the way inside, pulling the door open, unsure of what she was going to find when she laid eyes in the room full of people. Zayn was right on her heels, cigarette still in his mouth. When the One Direction Dressing Room door swung open at Max's grip, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No... No... Kaitlyn!" Zayn's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her from collapsing next to her best friend's dead body. 

Kaitlyn Turner's body was surrounded by a pool of deep red blood, Harry Styles' arms holding her close, his tears streaming violently down his cheeks and onto her chest that no long rose or fell. Maxine Toms' best friend; sister, was gone.

And it was because of Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops... I killed my best friend...


End file.
